


just had a change of heart

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [3]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, they're just soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: what lee jaehyeong didn't expect was for hajoon's plan to work. yet here he is, being domestic with kim woosung. his best friend really needs a raise.





	just had a change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> sup fuckers, im here with more bullshit  
> hope this is good enough or w/e otherwise ill cry lol  
> i really do hope you'll like this cause i honestly think that it's cute

jaehyeong looks at the phone that is thrust in his face. under one of his most recent photos there is the simple description of ‘i need a date for my family christmas dinner. will pay you anything you ask for. help’, which is a bit of a stretch. hajoon, however, looks so pleased at his best friend’s tinder profile like he didn’t use the same picture three times before adding a photo of his bank account in between.

 

“i’m not doing this,” he declares, pushing the phone away and making his friend stumble back.

 

“too fucking bad, kiddo, since i already saved it,” hajoon says as he throws jaehyeong’s phone back at him. he catches it easily, but still throws a nasty glance at the device, before doing the same to the one that dragged him into this.

 

he shouldn’t have told his mom he found someone; he knew that if he kept the lie going he would get to this embarrassing situation from which he won’t be able to get out of. he sighs as he unlocks his phone again to check the profile one more time. besides the desperate description under the photos there isn’t much else to work with. just plain and simple, straight to the point.

 

“i swear to all that’s holy, joon, if i become known as the loser that has no friends to ask to fake date him, i will choke you with your own intestines,” jaehyeong threatens his friend, before falling back on the bed and pulling the blanket over his head.

 

“you’ll thank me, kid.”

 

he hopes everyone will swipe left on him. he prays for that.

 

* * *

 

except that three days later, he gets a notification from the dating app, telling him that someone wants to talk to him. he doesn’t remember re-opening it after his last talk with hajoon about it, but he has a feeling that his best friend and his boyfriend had something to do with the sudden message.

 

when he enters it, he finds the simple text of _‘hi? i’ll help u out, no biggie, just buy me food lol’_ and he doesn’t know if the universe is set against him or if it’s a miracle from above. he quickly checks the person’s profile, learning that their name is woosung, that he has pretty ashy-blond hair that’s really messy, that he has a weird brolationship with two guys and that he sings. he’s cute, that’s for sure, and he doesn’t seem like a creep, so that’s enough for jaehyeong to text him back.

 

lee jaehyeong: _lol, are you for real?? cause dude, thank you??? we should meet up at the campus’ cafe to like get to know each other or w/e. hmu when you can_

 

he sends it without checking for any mistakes, telling himself that this might as well be a joke. no need for actual grammar in it. he puts his phone away, turning his attention back to the notes that laid in front of him, trying to concentrate as much as possible on making sense of what the notes were saying.

 

his motivation to study doesn’t last long, however, since his phone beeps again, signaling the arrival of a new text. he quickly reaches for it, papers almost falling off the desk and coffee cup incredibly close to spilling all over his precious notebooks and books. jaehyeong doesn’t pay them any mind as he unlocks the device, dating app opening to the chat that he has with woosung.

 

kim woosung: _dude i can go rn if u want? my roomie is being a dick so i’m sexiled till like… he nuts_

 

jaehyeong lets out a sigh of relief, sending woosung a simple _‘thank you’_ , before going back to the stupid notes that were waiting for him.

 

he can’t believe hajoon’s plan actually worked.

 

* * *

 

jaehyeong plays with the straw in his drink, making the ice cubes hit each other. that’s the only sound that he hears in the cafe, the conversations going on around him being nothing more than a simple buzz.

 

he checks the time again. 1:35, woosung should’ve been here ten minutes ago, but to his surprise, or lack of, he isn’t in front of him, already discussing how things will work out. he sighs and pushes the straw down in his cup. maybe getting a cold drink in december wasn’t a good idea.

 

he doesn’t get to think more about his health or how hajoon and dojoon would skin him alive if they knew what he was drinking, before the bell above the door rings. the redhead looks up, eyes falling on the boy with almost white hair that entered the cafe.

 

he is, to put it bluntly, gorgeous, exactly jaehyeong’a type. small enough to fit perfectly in his arms when they hug, but also looking like he could be the perfect big spoon. the boy smiles when he finally notices jaehyeong, rapidly making his way to the table.

 

his smile, jaehyeong thinks, is the most beautiful smile he has ever seen, and he saw byun baekhyun from the arts department smile once. he really wants to make woosung smile as much as possible.

 

 _whipped already,_ a voice that sounds a lot like dojoon says in his head.

 

he shakes the voice away, putting on a smile for the other boy. woosung puts his backpack down, before running to get his own coffee.

 

_cute._

 

once he’s back, a giant cup of coffee in his hand, and seated, he finally gives jaehyeong his free hand to shake. “woosung, or sammy if you want,” he says, smile still present on his face.

 

the younger shakes it gently, responding with his own name. “it’s, uh… it’s nice to meet you, woosung,” he nods, before realizing that he’s still holding onto the other’s hand.

 

woosung doesn’t seem to mind, even more, he squeezes it, taking it away only after making sure that the redhead is indeed blushing.

 

“so,” woosung starts, taking a sip from his coffee before wincing and placing it back down, “what do you want me to do, lover boy?”

 

jaehyeong rubs the back of his neck, trying to look unbothered by what he assumes was the elder’s flirting. “just… pretend to be my boyfriend? maybe hold my hand and cuddle? you don’t even have to kiss me.”

 

at that, the blond nods. “alright, i can do that. it also helps that you’re cute,” he says, winking at the boy seated across from him.

 

“c-cool. how much do you want?”

 

“oh, don’t worry about the payment, i’m in it for the free food and your pretty face,” another wink.

 

if this continues, jaehyeong swears he will die from overheating. he looks around, before his gaze falls back on woosung’s face. “we should… like, we should pretend even before the dinner… you know, to make this credible!”

 

the elder mutters something under his breath, something that sounds a lot like ‘cute’. jaehyeong wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but he can’t have that now. he’s already this far, they already know their names!

 

so, to make sure that his mom won’t question their relationship, they start talking about themselves. jaehyeong learns that woosung studies music production, that he has two best friends (which he promises the redhead that he will meet them), that he came from america and that he has two dogs which he misses dearly.  

 

woosung, in return, finds out that jaehyeong studies law, that his best friend made the tinder account in his name, that he always wanted a hamster and that his face lights up when talking about his mother.

 

after their negotiating date finally ends, they both stand up, getting ready to leave. he doesn’t get to say goodbye to woosung, before he feels a pair of lips kiss him near the corner of his mouth.

 

“bye jaehyeonggie! i’ll see you later, boyfriend!” and with that, he turns around and leaves, not even waiting for the younger to respond.

 

jaehyeong stays in the same place for a few minutes, hand covering the place woosung just kissed, cheeks as red as his hair.

 

he’s gonna kill hajoon when he gets home.

 

* * *

 

they spend the next two weeks developing somewhat of a relationship. jaehyeong doesn’t blush as often as before, now being able to hold woosung’s hand without combusting. it’s not his fault that the blond has the softest and prettiest hands.

 

when he told his friends about this, they only gave him a look, right before telling him that he will fall in love with woosung. of course, the redhead denies it every time they bring this up. he’s not gonna fall in love with kim woosung, this isn’t some cheesy romcom.

 

they meet almost daily, jaehyeong waiting for the elder outside his classes, most of the time with a coffee in his hand, ready to walk woosung to his next class. they hold hands during the walk, sometimes woosung going as far as clinging to his arm and making kissy faces at the younger, his way of asking for kisses. but jaehyeong, poor panicked gay lee jaehyeong, always just lifts the blond’s hand and presses a kiss to it.

 

woosung just pouts harder.

 

jaehyeong can’t seem to understand how things ended up like this, in a fake relationship with a guy that he has only known for two weeks. he can’t say that he’s mad at this arrangement. really, he’s actually quite happy with it. it just amazes him how easy it was for him to fall into a routine with woosung. how easy it was for him to act as if he was in love with him.

 

dojoon tells him that that’s because he _is_ in love with him. he’s just too scared to admit it. jaehyeong shakes him off, going back to picking up the best cupcakes the bakery had, thinking of woosung would like red velvet more than carrot cake.

 

after he pays for the six cupcakes, he is ready to head to his ‘boyfriend’s’ apartment. he knocks once, before hearing someone rush to open the door. when the door finally opens, he is met with the sight of one still very wet woosung, towel hanging across his neck as he pants.

 

jaehyeong can only stare at the image in front of him. woosung isn’t wearing a shirt. he is sat there, looking at jaehyeong with a sheepish grin, _naked._ he is ready to turn around and leave, trying to forget what he just saw, when the blond pulls him in for a hug.

 

he nuzzles in his neck, breathing on it, as small droplets of water fall on jaehyeong’s chest. lee jaehyeong is dead, that’s for sure.

 

once woosung has gotten what he wanted, to make the younger blush again, he finally pulls back, cooing at the red that was now on jaehyeong’s cheeks and ears. jaehyeong just pushes him away, entering the small apartment and putting the box of sweets on the coffee table.

 

“i hate you,” he says as he falls on the couch, but both jaehyeong and woosung know that it’s a lie.

 

the blond gasps, taking the towel and starting again to dry his hair. “and here i thought that my _boyfriend_ loves me!” he sniffs a few times, but when he notices that jaehyeong isn’t fooled by his acting he gives up, letting himself fall down next to the younger, cuddling his side.

 

jaehyeong is quick to put his arm around woosung, pulling him closer and letting his hand run through the still wet blond locks. “i brought you cupcakes,” he lets the elder know, pointing with his head to the box on the table. “i didn’t know which one you liked so i got more.”

 

woosung lifts his head up, giving the redhead a look full of… love? happiness? fondness? jaehyeong isn’t sure, but what he knows for sure is that it does things to his poor gay heart. he blushes again.

 

“you’re the best, jae,” woosung comments, before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “you’re so… boyfriend material, it’s unfair.”

 

the younger frowns, “why is it unfair?”

 

“doesn’t matter, pretty boy,” the blond shakes his head, turning his attention back to playing with the younger’s hand, taking one of his rings and putting it back on every now and then.

 

they sit like that, in comfortable silence, tv put on silent, for a few more hours. jaehyeong is sure that the other fell asleep on him, but when he looks down at him, he catches woosung staring at him. the boy quickly smiles, trying to pretend that he wasn’t ogling at the redhead.

 

jaehyeong smiles back, albeit a bit confused, but never one to not grin when woosung is doing it too.

 

“you know, i’m two days we’ll have to go to the dinner.”

 

woosung hums, placing his hand on jaehyeong’s thigh to stand up a bit. “i hope you’re ready to be grossily in love with me, jae.”

 

said boy scoffs, pushing the blond lightly. “you wish i fell for you,” he laughs, and soon enough woosung is laughing too.

 

once they both stop, they look into each other’s eyes, not daring to speak a word. the younger sees woosung leaning in just a bit, so he does the same, but all is runied when the door slams open, matthew’s loud voice making its way to them. they quickly pull apart, blush adorning both of their cheeks.

 

matthew stares at them, taehyung behind him with a knowing look on his face. he drags his boyfriend to his room, but not before yelling a _‘please use protection, kids, we don’t want any tiny monsters running amok’._

 

the two boys can only let out an awkward laugh and blush harder.

 

he can’t fall for woosung. he’s not that cliché.

 

* * *

 

they meet outside woosung’s apartment, since he was the bisexual that can drive and therefore had a car. the ride to jaehyeong’s house was relatively quiet, with the elder asking a question about the redhead’a family here and there.

 

jaehyeong told him that his mom can be a bit overprotective, that his dad doesn’t really care about his sexuality and that his younger brother is too far in his emo phase to actually give a damn about him. your typical korean family, he said.

 

once they reach the house at last, they don’t even get out of the car, before a woman in her 40s opens the door wide, signaling for them to come inside faster. they rush to her, jaehyeong hugging her tightly, picking her up from the ground for a few seconds.

 

she laughs, hitting her son’s chest lightly. she turns to woosung, giving him her hand to shake. “i’m lee jieun, but you can call me ma,” she smiles at the boy, gesture warm and comforting.

 

woosung shakes her hand gently, “kim woosung, your son’s boyfriend.”

 

“you’re cuter than how jae described you. ahh, i just want to pinch your cheeks!” she reaches forward, doing just that.

 

“ma, stop it, you’ll weird him out,” jaehyeong sighs, moving ahead to put the boxes full of presents under the christmas tree in the living room. “when are aunties gonna come?”

 

“any minute now, baby, don’t be so impatient.”

 

jaehyeong sits on the couch, looking at woosung as if asking him to come sit near him. the blond, not needing to be told, or, well, looked at twice, quickly gets the message and runs to him to take a seat next to jaehyeong.

 

the younger pulls him in his lap, trying to make this seem as natural as possible. his mom just smiles at them, walking back to the kitchen to finish preparing the food.

 

“so that was my mom,” jaehyeong says, playing with the elder’s hair as he lays his head on the first’s chest.

 

“she’s nice.”

 

the redhead hums, looking at the fire burning in the fireplace. it all feels so domestic. it makes jaehyeong’s cheeks burn. he doesn’t know if he likes it or not.

 

he tries to focus more on how soft woosung’s hair feels, rather than on how fast his heart beats. he hopes that the elder doesn’t hear it.

 

“do you… i mean, is it ok if we sleep here?” jaehyeong asks, but he doesn’t know why he feels so nervous. sure, he had woosung fall asleep on top of him countless of times before, but this time _he_ will be sleeping too.

 

“and see you be all cute with messy bed hair in the morning? oh, sign me the fuck up!” woosung exclaims, making the younger laugh at how stupid he was being.

 

jaehyeong nods after calming down, putting his hand on the blond’s hip. “there’s only one bed so i’ll sleep on the floor, ok?”

 

woosung gasps, looking up at him. “no fucking way, pretty boy! you’re sleeping next to me like the couple that we are!”

 

“i…” jaehyeong begins, cheeks coloring already, “ok, i’ll sleep next to you.”

 

the elder smiles and presses a kiss near his lips. “good boy, jae.”

 

jaehyeong just pushes him off the couch.

 

* * *

 

the dinner goes well, his mother asks them how they met (through a mutual friend), how long they have been dating (five months and counting) and if they plan to get married anytime soon (that made them both choke on their fruit cake).

 

it’s only after dinner, when the whole family is seated near the christmas tree to open the presents that things go downhill. both staying near the entryway to the kitchen, when his younger cousins yells _‘kiss kiss kiss’._ when jaehyeong looks up, of course he sees the devil himself, mistletoe.

 

his eyes find woosung’s, and before he can process what is happening, said boy pulls him down for a kiss, and not the normal woosung kisses, on his cheeks or nose or forehead. no, this time it was exactly what they both have been waiting for.

 

the kiss doesn’t last for more than ten seconds, but that’s enough for jaehyeong to realize something.

 

_i’ve fallen for him and i can’t get up._

 

when woosung pulls back his face is red, but he’s sporting the biggest smile jaehyeong has ever seen on him. and maybe that’s enough for him to realize that his feelings are reciprocated. he smiles back at the elder.

 

the sound of a camera going off is what startles them from looking at one another. they turn to look at jaehyeong’a family who are all smiling at the couple.

 

“we’re going to my room!” jaehyeong all but shouts, grabbing woosung’s wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

 

just as he closes the door he can hear his dad yell something about not having opened the presents yet. he slams the door shut, making sure to lock it at least once.

 

besides him, woosung looks at the younger with such an amused look that it almost isn’t fair that it makes him look so good. jaehyeong sighs, walking over to the bed and falling face first on it. the blond comes and sits right next to him, hand caressing his back, rubbing circles on it.

 

the redhead groans as he turns around to look at woosung. “i’m sorry about that, hyung. they’re just… annoying.”

 

the elder laughs, shaking his head as he does so. “no need to worry, jae. it’s cute, though i would’ve wanted our first kiss to be more… romantic, let’s say.”

 

jaehyeong blushes, taking the pillow that was thrown on the bed and hiding his face in it. “i’ll never be able to look at you the same way.”

 

“oh, you big baby, stop being so dramatic,” woosung says as he takes the pillow from the younger, throwing it back where it belongs. “now stand up and let me sit in your lap, you giant. i want to kiss you for real.”

 

the younger nods, doing exactly what woosung asked him to, and not even five seconds later, his lap is full of one kim woosung, who looks at him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe.

 

“hyung?”

 

“mm?”

 

“kiss me.”

 

woosung smiles, eyes turning into little crescent moons, before leaning in to capture the younger’s lips into a deep kiss. they don’t pull apart this time, both eager and fed up with the waiting time to actually do it.

 

they kiss and kiss and kiss for hours, until the moment jaehyeong checks the time only to see that it’s past 1:45 in the morning. he sighs, standing up and leaving a whiny woosung on the bed, but he comes back a few seconds later with clothes for both of them.

 

after they are changed and ready to go to sleep, they face each other as they lay on jaehyeong’s too small bed. woosung reaches a hand forward to stroke the redhead’s cheek. the younger leans into his touch, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his hand.

 

there was no way of denying it: lee jaehyeong was in love with kim woosung. and it was all thanks to hajoon.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
